


Going Batty

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The FrostIron Collection [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is having a great time at his friend/business rival Bruce Wayne's Annual Gala...until a super villain decides to crash the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Batty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Batman

Going Batty

Snagging a glass of champagne from a passing tray, Tony strode confidently into the glitzy ballroom full of society's finest. He found it so asinine that these charity events brought out every single socialite's need to impress with dazzle and glamour. It was unlikely that there was a single outfit in the room that cost less than $15,000. All these people wanted to do was be able to say they helped without actually having to do anything to help. Still, it was a $10,000 per plate fundraising dinner with an auction to follow so he supposed he couldn't be too hard on those in attendance.

His own suit was one of a kind, custom made with a market value of being literally priceless. So, really, he didn't have much room to judge. His date was clad in a curve-hugging emerald gown made of satin and some sheer fabric Tony couldn't even begin to name. Embroidery encrusted with gemstones covered its entire length, matching perfectly with the ornate clip that held up luscious, black curls. Delicate buttons ran the length of its back and Tony couldn't seem to stop running this fingers along the line they created.

"Disgusting, isn't it? All this need to show off?" she murmured into his ear, bosom just barely grazing his arm.

Tony's eyes flickered over to meet her sparkling green ones that were framed by smoky black kohl and glittering silver liner. Her bright red lips were pulled into a smirk, showing off her amusement at the entire situation.

"I don't know, babe…I'm having a pretty good time showing you off. There's not a man in this room who doesn't wish you were on his arm instead of mine."

One delicate eyebrow rose as she visibly bit down a laugh.

"Resorting to flattery so early in the evening, Mr. Stark?"

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me, Lily."

This time she did laugh, the sound a few octaves higher than Tony was used to, but pleasant none the less. Unfortunately, their moment couldn't stay their own forever.

"I'm so glad you could make it out tonight, Tony."

The billionaire greeted his evening's host with a wide grin and a friendly hug.

"Bruce! So good to see you! It's been too long, but what are you going to do? You know how busy this CEO-by-day-hero-by-night gig can get."

"The CEO bit, at least, I can sympathize with. I've seen your hero exploits all over the news lately, though. You seem to be doing well."

His fellow businessman shot a knowing look at Tony's companion and the brunette presented her obligingly.

"Ah, yes. I do forget my manners, don't I? Bruce, meet Lily Zilveren, a Dutch model I met about a year and half ago. Lily, meet Bruce Wayne, owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises."

Lily extended one finely-manicured hand for a shake, her lips stretching impossibly wide.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

"You as well, Ms. Zilveren. And may I say you look lovely tonight?"

"You may."

Tony nearly laughed at Bruce's briefly taken-aback expression.

"Now, now, back on topic. I believe we were discussing superheroes?"

"Were we?" Bruce asked with faked innocence.

"Oh, definitely. You were about to tell me all about this 'Batman' I keep hearing so much about. I mean, I've done my own research, but nothing beats information from the horse's mouth, right?"

The glare he received could have cut a diamond clean in half, but Tony just smiled on like he didn't even notice. Bruce's own smile now had an edge to it, but his tone was as pleasant as ever.

"I'm not sure what I can tell you that you couldn't have seen in the media, much less that a man like you could dig up on his own. Just because he's in my city doesn't mean I know anything about him."

Lily patted Tony's arm affectionately before dropping a quick kiss on his lips.

"I do believe I have some mingling to do. Perhaps I should give you boys some privacy?"

Tony leant in for one more kiss, this one a bit more drawn out, before relinquishing his hold on her waist and watching her walk away with swaying hips. Bruce gave him a knowing look.

"She's not like the other ones you've brought around over the years."

"Oh, Brucey, you have no idea. So, how's the CEO work going?"

"Well, with you making such a name for yourself in clean energy, I've been thinking of throwing a few Wayne Enterprise resources in that direction. Can't let you have all the fun, can I?"

"That's cold, Wayne. You never struck me as the jealous type."

The two laughed, falling back into safer topics as the night wore on. They drifted between groups, chatting up the rich and elite and all but conning them into committing to outrageous donations. It reminded Tony distinctly of all the trouble they used to get into back in college when Tony was pulling Bruce out of his shell and Bruce was making sure Tony didn't get himself killed as a nearly prepubescent college student at fraternity parties. Good times.

"I hope you know this means you owe me, Wayne. I've earned that charity of yours at least half a million tonight."

Bruce had just opened his mouth to reply when the screams started. Both men whipped around to find armed gunmen storming the room and cutting off the exit points. The party's guests were being rounded into groups, each group guarded by two or three of the masked men. A tall man with a pitch black skull for a face strode calmly among them, clearly the leader. Tony heard Bruce curse beside him, but couldn't help but throw out his snarky two cents.

"Oh, Cap'd love this. Red Skull changed up his color scheme. Talk about a makeover!"

"Shut up, Stark!" Bruce growled out, "He goes by the name Black Mask, one of the biggest players in Gotham's crime scene."

"WAYNE! I know you're in here! You can't hide from me!"

The businessman winced and glanced apologetically at his friend.

"And he's kind of got a thing for me."

Damn. And Tony had been hoping for an easy way out of this.

"You always were great with the ladies, Bruce, but maybe you want to tone down that winning charm around the psychos, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll try and keep that in mi-"

Their conversation was cut short as several machine gun rounds landed near their feet. God DAMN IT! Tony really hated getting shot at.

"Aha! There you are!"

Two armed goons were suddenly grabbing Tony and yanking him away from Bruce while their leader ambled over. To his credit, Bruce stood his ground, not flinching in the slightest.

"So…Bruce Wayne…Any last words before you die? Normally I'd draw this out a little bit longer but seeing as we have an Avenger in our midst," he gestured dismissively in Tony's direction, "I find myself a little pressed for time."

"You don't have to do this, Roman. We were friends once, remember? I know you-"

Black Mask struck him full across the face, sending Bruce to his knees. Anger decorated every inch of his expression.

"You know nothing! You are fake like all the others, hiding behind a mask of your true nature! You were never my friend!"

Suddenly, everything clicked in Tony's brain and he gaped at the villain towering over his business rival.

"Wait, wait, wait. Roman? As in Roman Sionis? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Roman rounded on his, eyes blazing from the depths of dark sockets. It was a rather imposing sight.

"I go by Black Mask now. Roman Sionis died with his company!"

Tony snorted in exasperation, earning himself a warning glare from Bruce.

"Your company didn't die, idiot! You ran it into the ground! You're lucky Bruce even offered to save it! I sure as Hell wouldn't've."

Tony was glad to finally have Black Mask's attention fully focused on him. That meant he wouldn't be focusing on, and killing, Bruce. Still, that skull was more than a little unsettling…and it probably wasn't helping that Tony was effectively working the villain into a blind rage.

"He froze me out! Replaced me with a Board of Directors! That company was everything to me and he just took it away!"

"Which you agreed to, the way I heard it! The transfer of ownership couldn't have happened without your signature of the legal papers! Suck it up, man, and face the music! You have about as much business sense as a monkey who can't use sign language!"

Tony's head snapped to the side as Black Mask's fist connected with his jaw. He spat blood out on the floor before raising a challenging eyebrow at the man.

"Is that all you got?"

The mad man pulled his fist back to swing again but was thrown to the side as a familiar-looking silver heel collided with the side of his skull. Grinning, Tony looked over to see Lily striding angrily towards them with her remaining Alexander McQueen winged heel clutched in one hand. The bodies of several Black Mask henchmen lay crumbled on the ground behind her. Her expression could've made storm clouds jealous.

"Hands off, quim. I'm rather attached to that face of his and I'd hate for you to ugly it up."

Tony gaped at his date in mock horror.

"Sweetheart! I'm wounded! Are you really just using me for my body?"

Lily looked wholly unamused.

"Have you ever had to deal with yourself? I'm obviously not sticking around for your personality."

"Ouch, princess! I'm not gonna lie, that one stung a little."

"You're a big boy. I'm sure you'll get over it. Now, be a doll and fetch my shoe back, would you?"

The edge of Tony's mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Woof, woof, princess."

"ENOUGH!"

Apparently Black Mask didn't find their banter nearly as amusing as they did. He grabbed a fist-full of Tony's hair and yanked him away from his own henchmen. Tony hissed in pain as he felt his hair being ripped out.

"You will be the first to die, Stark, and then your bitch will follow!"

"Now, see, I just can't let you do that. So sorry!"

With his arms now free it took Tony mere seconds to press the button hidden in his left cufflink. His formal attire instantly shifted like water to cover his entire body, hardening and changing color to his classic red and gold motif. Black Mask released him with a shout as the helmet snapped shut over his face. In seconds, Tony was in the air, hovering a few feet off the ground and aiming repulsers as the man in charge.

"Ever heard of Smart Metals, Roman? They can remember form and resume a previous shape when needed. I kind of invented them…It's the sort of thing that makes me a successful businessman."

He fired a volley of shots at the man before turning his repulsers on the gunmen. What he'd said was true, but that kind of form flexibility also really limited his weapon capabilities and he needed to make sure the civilians in the room stayed safe. Using the turmoil as a distraction, Lily darted to where Bruce still knelt on the ground. Good, Tony knew without a doubt that she could get him out of the crowd, get him somewhere he could change into a much more…useful persona.

He rocketed into the air, grabbing one of the gunmen and tossing him across the room. He needed all eyes on him to keep them distracted. Well, only one way to do that…Swooping down, he grabbed Black Mask by his collar and hoisted him up until his feet dangled off the ground.

"I have to admit, this isn't how I planned to spend my evening. Do you have any idea how annoying it is when criminals like you pop up on my nights off? Have a little consideration!"

Sionis only scoffed.

"You hide behind a mask just as much as I do, Stark! Do you think you can hide from the world in your tin suit? That no one will find out your pathetic secrets? You are no better than the rest of the scum I have been trying to wipe out and you will die just like them!"

"Oh, lay off, will you? Everyone wears a mask, get over it! Now, you and I have an appointment with the Gotham City Police. I suggest you come quietly."

"Not likely, tin man! Fill him full of lead!"

Apparently Roman's lack of common sense extended to more than just business as he ordered his men to open fire on Tony. He had to drop the criminal like a sack of potatoes just to avoid him getting riddled with holes. As it was, Tony knew he'd have bruises in the morning. These Smart Metal suits just really weren't as durable as he'd like them to be.

He turned back to the gunmen firing at him, deciding to address that issue first. The bright side, he supposed, was that as long as they were firing at him they weren't firing at civilians. Joy. Besides, regular, old, boring bullets? Way better than what he was used to having shot at him.

Limited to his repulsers and fists Tony spun across the room, taking down gunmen as he went. Low level henchmen never took long, but they were still annoying as ever. It took less than a full minute for Tony to render the armed guards unconscious, though one lucky bastard managed to wedge a shot into the armor's crease at his hip. The flesh wound stung mercilessly, and the genius knew he would be hearing about it later. Turning back to face Sionis, Tony cursed at finding the madman gone.

A terrified party-guest pointed wordlessly to a back door and Tony shot him a quick salute before rocketing off in pursuit. If he let some second-rate joke like Black Mask get away Clint would make damn sure he never forgot it. Tony was far too competitive to let that happen.

He barely made it into the hallway before pulling up short. A tall man in a black cowl and cape held Roman against the wall by his shirt, feet dangling several inches off the ground. Tony set down with a thud and strolled forward, popping his faceplate up to grin cocksurely at where Lily stood off to the side.

"Staying out of the way while the men-folk fight out their differences, hunny? How very unlike you."

Lily smiled serenely, but her eyes promised that he'd be paying for that comment later. He regretted nothing.

"Oh, you know how it is. Too much testosterone and stupidity in the air and I get light-headed."

"Enough!" The impossibly-gravely voice came from the figure that could only be Batman as he turned to glare at them with one eye. "There are people in danger."

Tony held up his hands defensively.

"No worries! I already took out those pesky goons that were in the other room. This guy here is the only one left. Sorry, Bats, but you're late to this party…Not that anyone can blame you, seeing as how you had to duck out to change and al-"

Batman slammed his captive roughly into the wall, drowning out the last of Tony's sentence and glaring at him all the harder. Black Mask groaned in pain, but seemed less than fully conscious. The caped crusader dropped the man and pulled restraints from his belt.

"I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut."

"And I'd advise you to drink some hot tea. Talking like that all the time cannot be good for your throat, Bru-"

A gloved hand was suddenly wrapped across Tony's face. Lily's green eyes flashed as she moved forward.

"I'll make you a deal, Stark. Call it a business transaction."

He gulped nervously before nodding. Low level thugs were one thing, but going toe to toe with Batman in a sub-par suit would only end disastrously and Lily could only do so much without blowing her cover.

"Good. You keep that smart mouth of yours shut about who you think I may or may not be and I keep mine shut about the fact that you brought a certain shape-shifting supervillain to my charity gala."

Tony's grin threatened to nearly split his face in half.

"I can do that…but I think you mean Mr. Wayne's charity gala, right?"

The fact that Batman looked like he wanted to strangle him did not dampen Tony's mood in the slightest.


End file.
